cooperfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper ist die Hauptfigur der von Sucker Punch Productions produzierten Sly Cooper-Serie für die PlayStation 2. Er wird im Englischen von Kevin Miller in allen Spielen gesprochen. Im Deutschen wird er in allen Teilen von Linus Kraus vertont. In den japanischen Versionen der ersten zwei Spiele wurde er von Tomokazu Seki gesprochen. In der japanischen Version von Sly Trilogy wurde er von Takeshi Kusao synchronisiert. Vergangenheit Sly Cooper wurde 1989 geboren und war der Sohn von Connor. Im Alter von 8 Jahren wurde sein Vater von den teuflischen Fünf getötet, die danach das Buch des Meisterdiebs, das von Vater zu Sohn weitervererbt wurde, stahlen und es unter sich verteilten. Sly kam ins Happy Camper Orphanage, wo er seine ersten und besten Freunde fürs Leben: Bentley, die kleine, intelligente Schildkröte, und Murray, das starke, mollige Nilpferd, traf. thumb|left|312px|Junger Sly aus Sly Raccoon, Sly 2 und Sly 3 Sly Raccoon Slys erstes großes Abenteuer bestand daraus, das Buch des Meisterdiebs zurückzustehlen und seinen Vater zu rächen. Seine erste Mission war eine Akte von Inspektor Fox mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Bentley und Murray, zu stehlen um herauszufinden wo sich die teuflischen Fünf aufhielten. Er bereiste die ganze Welt von Mesa City bis nach China, um die Seiten des Buches zurückzustehlen. rAuf jeder der gefundenen Seiten erlernte Sly neue Fàhigkeiten, die er auf seiner Reise anwenden konnte und gegnerische Feinde besiegen konnte. Auf ihrer Reise zum Krack-Karov Vulkan, überflog Sly nochmal alle Hinweise zu den teuflischen Fünf und ihm fiel auf, dass eine Silhouette, die den Polizeibildern des mysteriösen Clockwerks sehr ähnlich war, auf jedem thumb|Sly am Dach des Polizeipräsidiums der Bilder zu finden war. Also war Clockwerk, der am Tod seines Vaters Schuld hatte, schon ca. 4300 Jahre alt. Als Sly beim Krack Karov Vulkan ankam und sich Clockwerk stellte half ihm Inspektor Fox dabei ihn zu zerstören. Dabei fand er heraus, dass Clockwerk nur durch eine Diät aus Hass und Eifersucht am Leben blieb und dass Clockwerk an ihm vorzeigen wollte, dass die Coopers ohne ihr Buch des Meisterdiebs nichts wären. Doch Sly besiegte ihn. Am Ende hatte er 10 Sekunden Vorsprung bevor Carmelita ihn "schocken" würde, doch in der letzten Sekunde küsste er sie. Es war ein romantischer Moment, doch dann bemerkte Carmelita, dass Sly sie an ein Eisenrohr mit Handschellen gefesselt hatte. Zwischen Sly Raccoon und Sly 2: Band of Thieves : siehe Comic Kurz vor den Ereignissen von Sly 2: Band of Thieves war Carmelita auf einer Party von Dimitri und Ms. D'Oinkenau, bei der sie Sly dabei erwischte wie er die Bilder als Fälschungen enttarnte und sie stahl. Sie sagte er wäre ein guter Gesetzeshüter geworden, unwissend, dass Sly dies hörte. Nachdem Carmelita und Sly von deren ersten Begegnung erzählten, flüchtete Sly auf ein Boot. Bentley denkt, dass Sly nur zurückgekehrt war, um in Carmelitas Nähe zu gelangen. Sly 2: Band of Thieves Nach 2 Jahren wurden die Clockwerk-Teile vom Krack Karov Vulkan geborgen und in einem Museum in Kairo ausgestellt. Aber als Sly und seine Freunde ankamen wurden die Teile bereits gestohlen, Constable Neyla gab der Cooper Gang einen Hinweis auf die Klaww Gang. Also versuchten sie die Teile zurückzustellen. Als sie bereits Schwanzfedern, Flügel und Herz hatten, wurden sie aber von Neyla verraten und ins Gefängnis der Komtess geworfen. Der einzige der noch frei war, war Bentley. Doch am Ende befreite er seine Freunde, und doch hat die Zeit allein sie verändert, Sly nahm die Missionen jetzt ernster, Murray war jetzt sensibler und Bentley weniger ängstlich. Als sie dann in Kanada gegen Jean Bison in den Holzfällerspielen antraten um die Krallen zu gewinnen, wurden sie entdeckt und in eine Besenkammer gesperrt. Als Bentley durch eine Röhre kroch und Jean Bison gegenüberstand erfuhren sie, dass er die ganzen restlichen Teile zusammen mit der Nordlicht-Batterie an Arpeggio verkauft hatte. Sowie Jean Bison später von Bentley besiegt wurde, und die Eisentür offen war, liefen sie zur Batterie um sich darin zu verstecken. Sie schafften es gerade noch. Es war totstill weil sie Angst hatten, entdeckt zu werden, doch dann spürten sie es sie wurden zum Zeppelin empor gehoben. Alle waren entäuscht: Sly konnte nicht still sitzen, Bentley schmiedete haufenweise Pläne um einen Sinn zu sehen, doch am härtesten traf es Murray, denn als sie hinabsahen, sahen sie noch wie der Van am Horizont auf einer Eisscholle davonschwam. Als Sly in Arpeggios Wohnzeppelin einbrach und Fotos machte sah er, dass Clockwerk wieder zusammengesetzt war und durch ein Magnetfeld zusammengehalten wurde und dass Neyla die ganze Zeit mit Arpeggio zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sly polte die Magnetfelder um, doch anstelle auseinanderzufallen, setzten sich die Teile zusammen. Arpeggio und Neyla kamen raus und sahen was passiert war, jedoch hüpfte Neyla in den Clockwerk-Körper, tötete Arpeggio und nannte sich fortan Clock-La. Am Ende flog Sly mit Carmelita in einem Helikopter in die Höhe und schoss Clock-La ab. Jedoch überlebte sie und griff seine Freunde an, also musste Sly von Teil zu Teil "fliegen" und ihre Augen ausschlagen, dann landeten sie in Paris wo sie denn Hass-Chip entfernen wollten, während Bentley die Bombe legte flog der Schnabel von Clock-La zu verletzte ihn schwer. Clock-La war nun besiegt doch die Teile waren noch immer wie neu. Als Carmelita ankam war sie wütend, dass es für sie nichts mehr zum Zerstören gab also zerstörte sie den Hass-Chip, und plötzlich thumb|310px|Sly in Kanada vor Jean Bisons Haus alterten die Teile und verschwanden, das Ende Clockwerks. Sly wurde wieder von Carmelita verhaftet und bekam eine Beförderung, Murray und Bentley ließen ihre Ausrüstung dort und gingen ihrer Wege. Zum Abschluss hatten Sly und Carmelita ihr "1. Date" im Helikopter, doch nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Carmelita, dass ihre kleine Fahrt durch die Stadt schon eine Stunde dauerte und wollte denn Piloten fragen was nicht stimmte, doch einer von Slys Freunden hatte ihn ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk hinterlassen und er floh mit seinem Paragleiter. Sly 3: Honour among Thieves In Sly 3: Honour among Thieves treffen wir unseren Waschbär auf Kaine Island im Südpazifik wieder, als er am Ende des Prologs von Dr. M, einem verrückten Wissenschaftler, mithilfe eines gigantischem Monsters, zerquetscht wird zieht sein ganzes Leben nocheinmal an ihm vorbei. Alles seit seiner Geburt, doch der eigentliche Punkt ist, dass er vor ein paar Monaten einen Kerl namens McSweeny traf, er erzählte Sly alles über den Cooper-Tresor. Slys Entschluss stand fest er will umbedingt sein Erbe sehen, doch als er auf Kane Island ankam war Dr. M schon lange vor ihm da, er bekam über die Jahre einen Verfolgungswahn und baute sich eine sichere Festung. Also brauchte Sly eine Truppe von Weltklasse-Dieben und er war bereit sein Leben dafür zu geben in den Tresor zu gelangen. Als erstes mussten Sly und Bentley, Murray zurückbekommen, doch dieser hatte wegen dem Unfall von Bentley, wofür er sich die Schuld gab, eine Lehre bei einem Aborigine-Guru angefangen und wurde auf eine Weltreise geschickt, er wurde von Sly mit Hilfe von Dimitri in Venedig gefunden, er sagte er könne erst mitgehen wenn das schwarze Wasser klar fließt (wenn kein Teer mehr ins Wasser von Venedig fließt). Später als Don Octavio Bentley niederschlug und ein Haus versenkte wurde Murray wütend und kämpfte gegen Octavio, er kam wieder ins Team. Zuerst schien alles wie in den guten alten Zeiten, doch dann bemerkten Sly und Bentley, dass Murray bedrückt war und er umbedingt seinen Meister sagen wollte, dass er seine Lehre abbrach, als Murray so vom Guru erzählte kam Sly auf den gedanken ihn ins Team aufzunehmen. Jedoch als sie in Yuendumu ankamen war der Guru von Bergleuten gefangen genommen die ihr Territorium sehr eifersüchtig verteidigten. Als sie ihn befreiten sagte er er könne erst mitgehen wenn Ayers Rock frei und die Bergleute abgezogen waren. Zuerst luden sie mit einem Riesen-LKW Riesen Soldaten-Skorpione in den Ayers Rock, somit waren die Bergleute von dort vertrieben. Jedoch legten sie vorher noch die Maske der dunklen Erde frei, weshalb sie noch länger blieben. Als sie die Maske der dunklen Erde von der Riesen-Carmelita herunterbrachten wurde sie von den Polizeisöldnern zerstört und die Bergleute reisten ab. Der Guru kam auch mit. Nach längerer Überlegung kam Bentley zu den Entschluss, dass sie einen RC-Spezialisten brauchten, er durchsuchte tagelang die Hackerchats, bis er auf eine Holländerin namens Penelope traf, allerdings sagte sie, dass sie nur für den besten arbeite, für ihren Boss den schwarzen Baron, ein holländischer Flugchampion. Also bauten Murray und Bentley ein Flugzeug, während Sly seinen Flugschein "machte". Dimitri, der als Kommentator dort arbeitete, verriet Sly wo die Flugliste versteckt ist gegen einen Gefallen. Nach einiger Zeit aber kam Muggshot, der als Vize-Gewinner am Flugtunier teilnahm, um sich zu rächen und bezahlte Wachen damit sie das Flugzeug und den Hangar der Cooper-Gang zerstörten zum Glück half Penelope, Bentley und sie konnten sie in die Flucht schlagen. Nach einiger Zeit lockten sie Carmelita und Muggshot zueinander, wobei Muggshot verhaftet wurde. Später als Sly den schwarzen Baron besiegte, landeten sie auf einem anderen Flugzeug, und kämpften dort gegeneinander als Sly gewann, stellte sich heraus das der schwarze Baron eigentlich Penelope war. Als Bentley und sie sich sahen waren sie enttäuscht weil ihre Fotos aufgepeppt waren. Sie kam mit ihnen mit. Später kam Bentley zu dem Entschluss, dass seine Zerstörungskraft nicht ausreichen würde, aber der Vorschlag von Bentley schockierte Sly trotzdem: Der Pandakönig. Er arbeitete mit Clockwerk zusammen und war am Tod von Connor beteiligt. Dennoch soll er nun in KunLun meditieren. Als die Gang ihn aus seiner Trance holten war er ebenso wenig begeistert wie Sly. Er kämbirge e allerdings erst mit wenn sie seine Tochter Jing King von General Tsao, der sie heiraten möchte, befreien würden.Während der Planung fiel Bentley eine merkwürdige Strahlung auf, die sich Murray ansehen soll, es war der Van und Murray holte ihn "Heim". Später musste der Pandakönig seinen Geist in Einklang bringen weil der eine Teil gegen Sly und der andere Teil für Sly war. Am Ende einigten sie sich für Sly. Nachdem alles soweit war, stahl Tsao den Computer mit den Plänen, Sly stellte ihn und besiegte ihn. Nach längerer Planung konnten sie Jing King befreien und der Pandakönig kam mit. Nach ein paar Monaten forderte Dimitri seinen Gefallen ein. Sly soll die Taucherausrüstung seines Großvaters, Reme Lousteau, zurückstehlen, nachdem sie von einem Piraten gestohlen wurde. Als sie die Blutbad-Bucht erreichten verkleidete sich Sly und redete mit Schwarzfleck-Peter, den Piraten. Er sagte, er hätte den Schatz beim Karten spielen an LeFwee verloren. Also stahlen sie die Schatzkarte und ein Schiff. Als sie zur Insel gesegelt und den Schatz ausgegraben hatten, kam LeFwee und nahm Penelope als Geisel, außerdem nahm er den Rest des Schatzes mit sich. Nach mehreren Schritten attackierten sie sein Schiff, danach enterte Sly es, sprang über die Planke in Murrays Boot und ruderte aufs Festland. Dann lief er zur Totenkopf-Festung um Penelope zu retten, dennoch war es nur eine Bombe. Bentley hatte dies vorhergesehen und hüpfte aufs Schiff um die Luke zu sprengen, doch LeFwee und die 100 Mann-Besatzung würden ihn aufhalten, daher übernahm der Guru die Kontrolle über das Seeungeheuer Brecher, um die Besatzung zu zerstören. Tatsächlich war Penelope in der Luke thumb|332px|Sly in Venedigeingeschlossen. Nun schloss sich Dimitri als Froschmann an (ohne, dass ihm jemand gefragt hatte). Jetzt sind wir wieder auf Anfang: Sly wird von einem riesigen Monster zerquetscht. Doch dann erscheint Carmelita und attackiert es. Sly wird ohnmächtig und Bentley bringt ihn aufs Schiff. Als die Gang den Stab vergeblich versuchte zurückzuholen, wachte Sly auf und wollte auch etwas tun, doch Bentley meinte er sei zu schwach. Nachdem Penelope die Zielsucher der Geschütztürme zerstört hatte, flog Sly mit seinem Doppeldecker los und zerstörte die Geschütztürme, die Drachen-Fliegen und die Wal-Fliege, danach nahm er den Stab an sich und schlug Dr. M von der Wal-Fliege runter. Er erfuhr, dass Dr. M das Hirn von Connors Gang war. Er wurde eifersüchtig auf Connor und wollte in den Tresor. Sly kontaktierte Bentley, er solle mit dem ganzen Van in den Tresor fahren. Der Pandakönig band Feuerwerkskörper an den Wagen und zündete sie, so konnte der Van zum Tresor fliegen. Im Tresor ging Sly selbst in die Schatzkammern und die Gang versuchte Dr. M aufzuhalten. Nachdem Sly die einzelnen Kammern abgegangen war kam er zum Bild seines Vaters, dort lernte er das Lasersliden. So kam er ins Heiligtum. Inzwischen flüchtete Dr. M von Murray und Bentley ins Heiligtum, er konnte mit Leichtigkeit hinein, da er einen GPS-Sender in den Stab gepflanzt hatte. Nun kämpfte Sly gegen Dr. M, doch im letzten Moment taucht Carmelita auf und stellt sie. Dr. M erkennt Slys Zuneigung zu ihr und schießt auf sie. Sly springt dazwischen und wird weggeschleudert. Nun kämpft Carmelita gegen Dr. M. Am Ende sagt Sly, er könne sich an nichts erinnern. Carmelita sagte, er sei ihr Assistent, Constable Cooper. Nach den Credits sieht man wie Bentley Sly und Carmelita beim tanzen beobachtet, aufeinmal zwinkert Sly Bentley zu. Er täuschte eine Amnesie vor um in der Nähe von Carmelita zu sein. PlayStation Move Heroes thumb|Sly in PlayStation Move HeroesSly und Bentley versuchten gerade Murray aus seiner Gefängniszelle zu befreien. Als Sly die Bomben an seiner Zellentür befestigt hatte, schnitt ein Laser das Seil, das ihn hielt, durch. Kurz bevor er in die Laser fiel stoppte die zeit und er bedankte sich bei Bentley. Doch dann sah er wie Bentley von einem Wurmloch verschluckt wurde und er selbst flog auch hinterher. Sly und Bentley landeten zusammen mit Ratchet, Clank, Jak und Daxter. Zuerst versteckten Sly und Bentley sich und wichen den Angriffen von Jak und Ratchet aus, doch dann fanden sie heraus, dass sie gar nichts damit zu tun hatten. Dann erklärten Bentley und Clank fast synchron, dass sie durch ein Wurmloch in eine andere Welt gesogen worden sind. Sie trafen ein Alien-Duo, das die Welten gestoppt hatte, um mit den Helden die ersten universalen Heldenspiele zu machen. Doch die Aliens waren böse und wollten die Welten vernichten. Am Ende kehrten sie zurück und als Sly fast in die Laser fiel, schaltete Murray sie aus. Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit selbst befreit. Bentley kontaktierte mit seinem Funkgerät Clank und Daxter, doch Daxter hob nicht ab. Sly 4: Thieves in Time thumb|208px|Artwork von Sly in Thieves in Time In Sly 4: Thieves in Time hat sich Slys Aussehen deutlich verändert. Er sieht älter und dunkler aus. Er trägt nun ebenso seinen Rucksack von Sly Raccoon als auch seinen Beinrucksack aus Sly 2: Band of Thieves und Sly 3: Honour among Thieves. Außerdem hält er nun seinen Stab höher, näher an der Sichel. In Sly Cooper: Jagd durch die Zeit]] ist Sly mit Carmelita zusammen als er plötzlich wieder in alte Gewohnheiten verfällt, Sly der sich in den Ruhestand gesetzt hatte und bei seiner Freundin und Polizistin Carmelita geblieben war, merkte bald, dass er sein altes Leben vermisst, als er einen Samurai-Dolch in einem Museum sah, als er dort mit Carmelita eine Party besuchte. Als Sly überlegte, wie er da ran kommen könne, tauchte plötzlich Bentley, das Technikgenie und zweites Mitglied der Cooper-Bande auf. Er erzählte, dass, während er mit seiner Technikfreundin Penelope an der Zeitmaschine arbeitete, die Seiten des Buchs des Meisterdiebs sich auflösten und das Penelope zuvor verschwunden war. Er überreichte Sly den Stab und die Maske, dann sprang Sly im Mondlicht vom Balkon auf Hausdächer. Sly, Bentley und Murray machten sich in ihrem alten pariser Unterschlupf bereit, um im Museum den Samurai-Doch für die Zeitmaschine zu stehlen, da man für die Zeitmaschine, um in verschiedene Zeiten zu reisen, einen Gegenstand aus dieser Zeit benötigt. thumb|left|Sly im Zigeuner-Kostümthumb|Sly und Sir Galleth Cooperthumb|left|Sly, Bentley und Murray- ein Team Trivia * Er trinkt offenbar gerne Malzbier (in Von Mäusen und Mechanik beschwert er sich, dass es im Wirtshaus keins gibt). en:Sly Cooper es:Sly Cooper fr:Sly Cooper Kategorie:Meisterdieb Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Cooper Kategorie:Interpol Kategorie:Cooper-Gang Kategorie:Franzose Kategorie:Waschbär Kategorie:Sly Raccoon Charakter Kategorie:Band of Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Honour among Thieves Charakter Kategorie:The Adventure of Sly Cooper Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Charakter Kategorie:ASSE-Pilot